Les Conséquences de la Victoire
by Selsynn
Summary: Quand Harry sauve le monde sorcier après une errance d'un an, il le fait parce qu'on l'attend au tournant. Le monde Sorcier veut qu'il devienne un meurtrier pour leurs beaux yeux. Il trouve une parade, de l'aide, et la Victoire est là. Mais elle a un prix : Timothy. POST-Victoire. AU-Bataille finale. SNARRY.
1. Une nuit tranquille

Auteur : Selsynn

Titre : Timothy ou les conséquences de la Victoire

Résumé : Quand Harry sauve le monde sorcier après une errance d'un an, il le fait parce qu'on l'attend au tournant. Le monde Sorcier veut qu'il devienne un meurtrier pour leurs beaux yeux. Il trouve une parade, de l'aide, et la Victoire est là. Mais elle a un prix : Timothy. POST-Victoire. AU-Bataille finale. SNARRY.

Note : Ceci est un slash, certes (snarry), mais il n'y aura pas de lemon pendant un loooong moment. C'est plus l'aspect de prendre sa vie d'adulte en main qui me force à placer cette fanfiction avec un haut rating. La victoire contre Voldemort sera évoqué sous forme de flashback. (qui commence d'ailleurs dans le premier chapitre)

Et dans la mesure du possible, cette fanfiction ne tombera pas dans la vulgarité. (Typiquement, ne vous attendez pas à des termes "crus" pour évoquer leur relation physique)

Si le fait que deux hommes matures puissent vivre ensemble et avoir une relation ensemble vous écœure, passez votre chemin.

Si vous trouvez que de changer le déroulement de la Bataille Finale sans ressusciter Remus et Tonks est un blasphème, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Nuit Paisible**

Harry entendit les cris. Comment faire autrement, les deux monstres qui vivaient avec lui depuis quelques mois n'étaient pas des plus discrets. Il se saisit de sa baguette et d'un informulé illumina la pièce.

Déjà, pourquoi voulait-il que les deux bébés ne soient pas dans sa chambre ? Ah oui... Pour pouvoir dormir. Comme si un bébé arrêtait de pleurer parce qu'on ne vient pas. Même s'il est trois heures du matin.

« Bordel, les gosses taisez-vous ! »

Il mit difficilement un pied devant l'autre, et réussit, à peine plus réveillé devant les deux portes. A droite Teddy, à gauche Timmy. Malheureusement, si les cris ne venaient que de la gauche jusqu'à très récemment, maintenant, ils venaient des deux côtés.

Soupirant encore plus fortement, Harry illumina les deux pièces et se précipita dans celle de son filleul.

« Tout doux, Teddy, calme-toi... »

Il lui murmurait de douces paroles et l'enfant finit par se rendormir, bercé par la voix d'Harry.

Quand l'adulte, dix-huit ans sonné depuis moins d'un mois, fut certain que son filleul Teddy Lupin, fils de Tonks et Remus, ne se réveilleraient pas intempestivement dans les minutes qui suivaient, il se dirigea vers la seconde chambre. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, et arrêta la lumière, lançant une très légère berceuse.

Faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Hermione qui lui avait appris ce sort. Malheureusement l'autre enfant ne se calmait pas aussi facilement.

Il se dirigea vers l'autre berceau, fit face à l'enfant qui hurlait, tordait sa petite frimousse adorable.

« Chut, Timmy... Chut. »

Ce n'était que la troisième fois, cette semaine que l'enfant le réveillait en sursaut. Cela signifiait qu'il avait eu une nuit tranquille...

* * *

Tandis qu'il berçait l'enfant, qui commençait à se calmer, il songea au tournant que sa vie avait pris. Un an plus tôt, il partait avec ses deux meilleurs amis en quête pour détruire des horcruxes, pour recomposer une âme. Si on lui avait dit qu'il se retrouverait tuteur de deux enfants, bébés, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. D'ailleurs, des fois, il avait du mal à comprendre.

Voldemort mort, et pas une seule nuit tranquille depuis. Quelle ironie ! Surtout quand on songeait que ses insomnies étaient dues à Timothy.

Il réfléchit encore quelques minutes, et tandis que la respiration de l'enfant retrouvait son calme, derrière ses yeux se rejouait la dernière bataille.

La veille, un livre était ouvert devant lui. Sur une page montrant un sortilège, d'une magie sauvage, unique. C'était le dernier espoir d'Harry. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer Voldemort, alors il l'a fait disparaitre.

Ses bras autour de l'enfant le serrèrent.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je te le jure. Timothy. »

L'enfant dormait maintenant. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne et retourna dormir, rêvant de ses instants si intenses, qu'ils se demandaient s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

* * *

Lui lançant le sort sur Voldemort. L'éclat de voix reconnaissable entre mille du professeur de Potions.

« Potter, c'est pas trop tôt !»

Puis le regard de l'être serpent allant de lui à Snape, en continue.

« Sev'...

— Oui, Maître. »

Il n'avait rien dit de plus. S'était approché du jeune héros du monde magique, et avait posé sa main sur la baguette d'Harry, murmurant avec lui les termes du sortilège.

Harry n'avait compris que bien plus tard, les implications d'un tel geste. Il connaissait cette incantation. Il la faisait avec lui. Pourquoi ? De quel côté était-il réellement ?

Et il y avait le pont presque entre les deux regards sombres, celui de Voldemort, qui murmurait Sev et celui du professeur, qui semblait scintiller comme un témoignage d'une foi supérieure.

A eux deux, ils avaient eu assez de puissance magique. Voldemort avait disparu. Il ne resta à la place qu'un enfant dans ses langes. Qu'un bébé...

Harry le prit vivement dans ses bras et fuit le champ de bataille. Il ne remarqua jamais le regard rempli de larmes de l'homme effondré à terre, inconscient de la bataille qui faisait encore rage autour de lui.

* * *

Quelque jour plus tard, Ron et Hermione était venu le voir. Lui donner les mauvaises nouvelles. Lui demander comment il avait vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres. Et tout un tas de choses comme cela.

Il leur répondit rapidement, de mauvaise humeur à cause des nuits incomplètes qu'il faisait, à cause de l'enfant qu'il avait recueilli.

Auprès des Weasley, il ne parla ni de Snape, ni du sortilège qui avait couté la vie au Lord noir. Et encore moins il ne leur parla de l'enfant. Il soutînt comme il put la famille, ébranlé par la mort des proches, pleura Remus et Tonks. Puis, Hermione lui confia son filleul. Il le serra contre son cœur, et rentra à la maison.

* * *

Et depuis, deux mois s'étaient écoulés. Il avait baptisé l'enfant Timothy, et voulait l'adopter. Il ne voulait jamais que celui qui était devenu Voldemort puisse à nouveau souffrir de la solitude. Mais, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas le courage de le faire. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir Timmy de son manoir, une propriété des Potter, à l'écart du monde.

* * *

_A suivre... _

_Je pars sur une publication d'un chapitre par mois, je vous préviens d'avance, cette fanfiction me tient fortement à coeur, mais elle est assez dur à écrire. Je cherche une bêta pour cette fanfic, d'ailleurs. Si vous êtes intéressé, vous connaissez la procédure... MP !_

_Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je répondrais au review non anonyme par MP, et aux anonymes en entête de chapitres, comme pour mes autres fanfics._


	2. Là où elle a piétiné mon coeur

Auteur : Selsynn

Titre : Timothy ou les conséquences de la Victoire

Résumé : Quand Harry sauve le monde sorcier après une errance d'un an, il le fait parce qu'on l'attend au tournant. Le monde Sorcier veut qu'il devienne un meurtrier pour leurs beaux yeux. Il trouve une parade, de l'aide, et la Victoire est là. Mais elle a un prix : Timothy. POST-Victoire. AU-Bataille finale. SNARRY.

Note : Ceci est un slash, certes (snarry), mais il n'y aura pas de lemon pendant un loooong moment. C'est plus l'aspect de prendre sa vie d'adulte en main qui me force à placer cette fanfiction avec un haut rating. La victoire contre Voldemort sera évoqué sous forme de flashback. (qui commence d'ailleurs dans le premier chapitre)

Si le fait que deux hommes matures puissent vivre ensemble et avoir une relation ensemble vous écœure, passez votre chemin.

Si vous trouvez que de changer le déroulement de la Bataille Finale sans ressusciter Remus et Tonks est un blasphème, passez votre chemin.

RAR

petite grenouile : merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plait !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Là où elle a brisé mon cœur  
**

Le lendemain, Harry profita d'une sieste des deux monstres qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, pour visiter le parc qui entourait le Manoir. Il n'avait pas eu tellement de temps, ces derniers jours. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit une petite clairière entourée par des roses. On la devinait sculptée par les hommes, autant par la forme ovale que par la régularité et fréquence des rosiers. Les couleurs des fleurs se mariaient de façon spectaculaire, donnant au lieu toute une dimension mystique. Il s'avança, vers l'autre extrémité, et ne put que sursauter quand une voix lui dit :

« Vous voilà donc ici, Monsieur Potter. Je me demandais où vous étiez… »

Il se retourna rapidement, sa main sur sa baguette, pour découvrir son ancien professeur. Tout autant vêtu de noir que dans ses souvenirs.

« Vous n'avez pas changé, professeur. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

— Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé il y a vingt ans… jour pour jour ? Ici ?

— Non… le vingt-sept aout ?

— Oui. Mon cœur a été piétiné. Ici-même, Monsieur Potter. Il y avait… »

* * *

Elle se tenait, droite dans une belle robe crème. Au premier rang, on pouvait voir deux sièges désespérément vide, Tuna n'était pas venue, elle avait snobé sa petite sœur. Heureusement, Lily n'était pas seule, et son père avait pu l'amener à l'autel, resplendissant de fierté.

Severus, lui, était là, bien qu'il n'aimait pas l'homme, mais invité de la femme. Et des larmes brouillaient ses yeux.

« Lilliane Rose Evans, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux James William Potter ici présent, de le chérir et de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ?

— Oui, je le veux.

— James William Potter, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Lilliane Rose Evans, ici présente, de la chérir et de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ?

— Oui, je le veux.

— Bien. Je vous déclare Mari et Femme. Vous pouvez-vous embrasser. »

Severus ne regardait plus le visage de Lily, son amie d'enfance, celle qu'il aimait depuis tout ce temps. Non… il ne regardait pas non plus ce bellâtre de Potter. Non, il avait fermé les yeux, pour empêcher les larmes de couler et était rentré chez lui. Dans un mélange de course et de transplanage. Pour quitter au plus vite cet endroit maudit.

Le lendemain… Le lendemain serait un autre jour.

* * *

« Elle était au milieu de ces fleurs. La plus belle femme du monde sorcier. Mon amie d'enfance…

— Et ?

— Lui m'avait invité, pour faire plaisir à sa future femme. Pour m'humilier une dernière fois, plutôt… Le lendemain… le lendemain fut le premier d'une longue série.

— Comment cela ? »

Pour toute réponse, le plus âgé des deux hommes remonta sa manche laissant apparaitre la marque des bannis, celle qui le rendait esclave.

Harry ne dit rien de plus. Il avait entr'aperçut la vérité entre les demi-mots de son professeur.

« Enfin… Je ne venais pas pour voir ces roses. J'exige de voir Tom.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Tout l'aplomb d'Harry se conforta dans ces paroles. Il ne vendrait pas le petit garçon qu'il espérait prochainement adopter.

« Potter… »

Le ton menaçant du professeur lui sembla faux, surfait et légèrement fatigué.

« Je ne suis plus un gamin de onze ans qu'on impressionne en élevant la voix, Professeur. Et je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez.

— Bien… Vous voulez jouer à ça. Permettez-moi alors de vous rappeler comment vous avez abattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec MON aide.

— D'ailleurs sur ce coup-là, vous m'avez surpris. J'ignorais que vous connaissiez cette formule, ni que vous ayez l'envie de vous en servir. »

En entendant ces mots, le professeur éclata d'un rire sans joie, un peu sarcastique.

« Bon Dieu, Potter, vous êtes plus bouché que ce que je croyais. Sans mon aide, vous seriez morts… Vous n'auriez jamais trouvé cette formule. Et jamais il ne vous aurait laissé s'en servir.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Le professeur se détourna, de grands pas en rond emmenant ses pensées bien loin.

* * *

_A suivre... _

_Il est trop court, comme chapitre, je suis désolée. Dès que j'ai écrit le chapitre 5, je posterais le 3, et ainsi jusqu'à avoir deux chapitres d'avance pour cette histoire dans l'écriture de cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !_


End file.
